Screaming with Binky: Pudding Disaster
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A 'Screaming with Binky' short for any nostalgic fans and modern fans! See how Binky the Clown comes in and surprises the My Little Pony cast! Slight X-over between Garfield and Friends and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!


Disclaimer Time! I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That belongs to Hasbro. I also do not own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis.

For those of you who've read these on fanfiction dot net, hope you enjoy this one, for those on FIMFiction that have NEVER seen these fics before... well, hope you enjoyed this little moment of nostalgia from your old days (Or get introduced for the first time to an old 80s/90s show that had these segments). Also, this story is a little frustrating because I have to write a thousand words on this, which is just freaking great! I'm trying to write a short flash fiction, but you people want me to do padding to distract from the story? Oh, I'll do freaking padding! Otherwise, enjoy this fic!

* * *

><p>And now, brothers, sisters and bronies alike, it's time for...<p>**Screaming with Binky**

Outside her library, Twilight Sparkle was closing her eyes as she was using her magic to balance five spoons. Nobody knew why she was trying to balance five spoons with her magic. Maybe Twilight lost a bet with Rainbow Dash, and was now trying to uphold her bet. But either way, she held the spoons up high into the air, and she was focused on juggling them and putting them into a vat of pudding that Pinkie Pie had made. If she succeeds, she will use these spoons to scoop up some pudding, put them into cups with the spoons in them, and in turn, give them to her friends for a little dessert. If she fails, she will spill the huge vat of pudding right on the entire town of Ponyville... and Celestia KNOWS this'll be a disaster.

Nearby, Twilight's friends were sitting nearby, waiting for some pudding to be landed on the table by Twilight.

"Come on, egghead, I'm starving!" Rainbow Dash called, rubbing her stomach with her hoof.

"Yes, darling. I've been waiting SO long for this pudding to be... shall we say, delightful?" Rarity said as she pulled her mirror out.

"This spell is going to be so awesome, I can tell it's going to be!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down the walls. "I wonder what will happen if this were to bust? Oh, but I know it won't, I know 't, because Twilight is the bestest spell caster in all of Equestria, I mean, I don't like to brag, but she is an awesome spell-caster, and I'm just padding this out now because we need a thousand words to reach this limit, not to mention this is the second time we're trying to get this upload-"

"Okay, Pinkie, we get it." Applejack said, slapping her hoof onto Pinkie's mouth.

"Oh my, I hope this pudding is a success..." Fluttershy said, nervously.

"What's holding up the works, egghead?" Rainbow sighed.

"Be patient, Rainbow Dash. I just need to time this right..." Twilight called as she turned her focus back on the floating spoons as they headed for the vat of pudding. She needed this absolute quiet to make this spell work.

Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity were excited, sitting at the table as they were tapping their hooves. Pinkie was smiling a little as she was hopping up and down from her seat, Applejack was adjusting her hat a little bit as Rainbow started flying around the table impatiently. After a few moments, Rainbow decided to sit back down on the table as Rarity was using her magic to examine herself in the mirror. She commented on how fabulous she was as she combed her mane a bit, something that every stallion would love, even with somebody like Spike would like. Fluttershy just ducked at the table shyly, yet she was pretty hungry, and she did enjoy pudding, so she was just glad she was here with her friends.

Twilight paused as she kept balancing even more spoons as she decided to give maybe a couple of pudding cups to the princesses, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike, once she had this spell down to perfection.

Meanwhile, from nearby, a shadowy figure was seen lurking behind the pudding bowl, giving a huge smile. Any minute now, he would leap out and surprise these ponies. This would be the greatest scare in all of the scares of history!

Closer did the spoons come to the pudding, about to take a scoop. Closer, closer...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, MY LITTLE PONY! WHATCHA DOIN'?!"

Twilight screamed as she jumped up in the air, causing the spoons to go out of control and suddenly go near the ground where the bowl of pudding was. The next thing everyone knew, the giant vat of pudding got dug up and flipped around, for what seemed to be like a couple of seconds, and then, before everyone knew it, the vat started to spill a lot of pudding on the entire town.

Twilight, all covered in pudding, gasped as she fell down and cried. "M-my spell..."

A clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face orange hair and green shoes, who had came out from behind the bowl of pudding to surprise Twilight, looked around at his feet as he put a finger on the pudding and licked a little of it. "Hmmm... pistachio. Not bad for someone with no fingers."

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie smiled as she was licking herself of the pudding. "Hmmm... pistachio pony pudding! My favorite!"

"My coat! My lovely fur coat!" Rarity cried as Applejack and Rainbow Dash were glaring at Binky, all of them being covered with the pudding.

Fluttershy, the only one not talking, was in a daze as she was covered up in the pudding mess.

"WOW! With a pudding this big, I want to know where you'd place the ice cream!" The clown, known as Binky, smiled.

"Why don't we show you?" Applejack said, holding a rope as Rainbow Dash flew up, about ready to attack.

Somewhere from nearby, a fat orange cat with black stripes was using a spoon to eat up some of the pudding as he turned to the camera and said, "You know, this stuff isn't half bad. Maybe I should live in the pony universe."

The fat orange cat then laid down near the pudding as he then said, "Then again, maybe pigs will fly. I wouldn't want to lose the chance of lasagna."

"Come along, Binky, we're going to go to a certain princess!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash were dragging Binky by the rope.

"Gee, you sure are swell ponies!" Binky laughed. "Maybe the princess will give me a... DAY to remember!"

As Binky's laugh was heard from a distance, the orange cat sighed as he resumed eating.

* * *

><p>Hope you all love this 'Screaming with Binky' short, readers of Fanfiction and FIMFiction alike! If you don't, well, I'm welcome to any and all constructive criticism. For any other 'Screaming with Binky' shorts I'm going to do, check out my fanfiction profile on fanfiction dot net. Also, sorry for the padding near the beginning. But the original fic was at least seven hundred forty words long, and it needed to be longer to get up in the air, so I had to pad a little. Again, really sorry. Anyway, review away!<p> 


End file.
